Recent advancements in the field of display technologies and video processing have led to the development of various display systems. Typically, in a display system, such as a television or a projector, a video is displayed in a single view angle. For example, a same video is viewed from different view positions of an area, such as a cinema hall. The viewing experience of all audience in the area may not be the same. A user sitting at a certain view position, for example, an extreme corner section in the area, may not have the same viewing experience as compared to a user sitting at other view position, for example, a mid-section of the area. Such conventional display systems not only compromise upon the user experience, but also causes physical or eye strain to the users while viewing the video. Therefore, an improved display system may be desirable to provide enhanced viewing experience and increase user engagement.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.